Timeline/Post-2011
2011 February *John Reese finds out his ex-girlfriend Jessica Arndt was killed. He exacts revenge on her husband, and runs into Finch truly for the first time, though he doesn't realise. April April 14 * 03:24 - A homeless John Reese gets into a fight with a group of young men. * 04:55 - Detective Joss Carter meets John Reese after watching footage of him fighting the gang. * Harold Finch has his people bail John Reese out of Prison. * John Reese meets Harold Finch for the first time. Finch offers Reese a job. * Finch explains the basic premise of the list to Reese while showing him Diane Hansen. * 21:25 - John Reese tidies himself up and goes to sleep. April 15 * John Reese is woken by a phone call from Harold and is forced to listen to a murder. * Finch takes Reese to the library and runs over ground rules. * John Reese finds out more information about Diane Hansen. * Lionel Fusco changes his testimony in the case the Diane Hansen is working on regarding Lawrence Pope. * Diane Hansen meets Lawrence Pope in County jail. April 16 * 11:33 - Diane Hansen and James Wheeler discuss her visit to Lawrence Pope. James Wheeler looks through Diane Hansen's computer. * 12:13 - John Reese finds Michael Pope before losing him. * John Reese steals guns from Anton O'Mara. * John Reese rescues Michael Pope from HR. April 17 * While walking through Central Park, Harold Finch explains The Machine to John Reese and mentions the Irrelevant List as his reason for hiring him. * Lawrence Pope gets stabbed in his cell. April 18 * Reese discovers that Diane Hansen and Detective Stills are working together. Reese gets captured by Fusco. * John Reese recruits Detective Fusco as they drive towards Oyster Bay. * John saves James Wheeler from HR. April 19 * Diane Hansen plays a tape, incriminating herself. * Reese gets Fusco to bury Detective Stills. * Finch and Reese meet, having an honest discussion about the job. * Carter questions one of the HR officers about the man in the suit. September September 21 * 22:17 - Reese rescues Bill from two men. * 22:45 - IRS get hired to do a job. September 22 * 08:24 - Reese tails Finch, while they are discussing the new number. * Carter continues her investigation into the man in a suit. * Reese and Finch discuss Theresa Whitaker, the new number, as they visit her grave. * 09:02 - Finch and Reese deduce that Theresa Whitaker is still alive. * Reese asks Fusco to get him the file for the Whitaker case. * 11:16 - Reese and Finch work the case and pull together leads. * 15:47 - Finch visits Elizabeth Whitaker, Theresa's aunt. * 17:01 - Reese questions Deacon Page about Theresa Whitaker, which leads him to finding her. * Reese tracks down Finch at his cover job at IFT. The pair discusses the case. September 23 * 12:10 - Reese meets the fixer, after Fusco leads him there, and get the name of the contractor who killed the Whitakers. * 14:04 - Reese visits Solnick at the prison. * 14:16 - Finch and Reese make a connection between Grant Whitaker and Landale Financial. * 14:46 - IRS questions Deacon about the location of Theresa Whitaker. * Reese glimpses Derek Whitaker speaking with Jimmy Calhoun. * 17:42 - Reese tracks Theresa Whitaker and protects her from IRA. * 21:52 - Reese uses a hotel room as a safe house for Theresa while he questions her. Finch comes to watch over Theresa. * John tracks down Derek Whitaker. * 22:06 - IRS taps Elizabeth Whitakers phone. September 24 * Reese discusses the death of the Whitakers with Derek Whitaker. * Finch and Theresa discuss her Aunt. * 12:15 - Derek Whitaker is killed by IRS. * 13:54 - Jimmy Calhoun meets with Alderman. * Carter and Detective Kane investigate the murder of Derek Whitaker. * Teresa calls her aunt, enabling IRS to find her. * Reese takes out Calhoun. * 19:32 - IRS enters the hotel, trying to take out Theresa. Reese rescues Theresa and Finch. * Reese organises a face to face meeting with Carter. September 25 * 06:49 - Carter meets Theresa. * 18:50 - Calhoun is arrested by Fusco. * Theresa is reunited with her aunt. * Reese discovers that Finch has left his cover job. *On September 29, Maxine Angelis interviews Detective Terney about ''the man in a suit'', who had saved a man's life by kneecapping two assassins sent to kill him. *08:40 - Finch gives Reese Joey Durban's number. *Reese trails Joey as he meets his girlfriend Pia Moresco. *16:29 - Joey and a crew of guys rob a bank. December December 15 *The CIA discovers that Reese is still alive, and make their move to silence him with agents Mark Snow and Tyrell Evans. Reese is seriously wounded in their attempt, but escapes with the help of Finch and Detective Joss Carter. 2012 January *Reese is bound to a wheelchair recovering from gunshot wounds. *The Machine recognises Reese as an asset. January 18 *Reese protects the new person of interest, Andrea Gutierrez, from being attacked on the street. January 19 *Will Ingram is bailed out of jail by Finch. It's the first time they see each other in a long time. January 21 *Fusco starts tailing Finch. January 27 *Travis McGrady is being shot and killed. January 31 *Framing Scott Powell, Root sends another threatening email to Congressman Delancy. February *Agent Donnelly arrives at the 8th precinct to interrogate Scott Powell after he allegedly killed Congressman Delancy. *Root hacks into the Library and later contacts Finch via IRC (Internet Relay Chat). *Will Ingram visits Finch and talks with him about the Machine and that he had contacted Alicia Corwin. *Reese sends Fusco out to collect information about Finch. As a result, the Machine recognises them as a threat. *Reese saves Fusco from being executed by a member of HR. February 17 *Finch prepares Reese for his next assignment, which is to watch out for Adam Saunders, a prop trader who finds himself in danger because of alleged trading violations. February 18 *Robert Keller of Virtanen Pharmaceuticals is convicted of murder. February 22 *Scarface leaves a cell phone in a bin for Carter to find it. When she gives it to Reese they find out that Elias is behind all of it. March March 6 *Gianni Moretti is released from prison and taken into protective custody by Carter. *Finch abducts Leila Smith in order to protect her from being smuggled out of the country. April April 3 *Elias has two Mafia dons killed. April 4 *Scarface abducts Carter's son Taylor who is later rescued by Reese. *Carl Elias is being apprehended by Carter and Fusco and put in prison. April 5 *Gianni Moretti and his son Gianni Moretti, Jr. die in a car explosion set up by Scarface on behalf of Elias. April 25 *Reese tells Carter more about the work he and Finch do. Carter helps him by arresting the perpetrator. April 26 *Snow and Evans approach Carter and warn her to stay away from the FBI investigation on Reese. *Fusco shoots Lynch to protect Reese. *Kara Stanton lures Snow and Evans to the Royal Manhattan Hotel and shoots them. May May 1 *Reese is given an apartment for his birthday from Finch. *Sarah Jennings' number is produced by the Machine. *Agent Donnelly approaches Carter and asks her to join him in the investigation about Reese. May 2 *Carter learns about Reese's and Jessica's relationship. *Reese successfully saves Sarah Jennings' life before he delivers Brad Jennings to Torreón penitentiary in Mexico. May 7 *Reese tails Finch and finds out how Finch receives numbers from the Machine. May 8 *Finch and Reese find out that Henry Peck may be about to discover the Machine. They also discover that Peck is in contact with Alicia Corwin. May 9 *Finch tells Peck about the existence of the Machine and supplies him with new papers for him to disappear. Alicia Corwin overhears their conversation. May 10 *Reese meets Grace and learns about her relationship with Finch and that she lost him two years ago because of an accident (They had been together 4 years). May 15 *The Machine produces Caroline Turing's number and Reese heads out to save her life. May 16 *Alicia follows Finch and finds out about the Library. *The FBI circle in on Reese when he tries to save Turing. May 17 *Alicia breaks into the Library and later tracks down Finch in his car. *Carter and Fusco discover that they have both been working for Finch and Reese. May 18 *Root kills Alicia and kidnaps Finch. *Reese contacts the Machine. *The Machine gives Reese the SSN of Leon Tao. *Hersh starts corrupting the investigation into Alicia Corwin's murder. *Reese adopts Bear. *Root takes Finch to Maryland. May 19 *Urged by Reese, the Machine spits out another number of a girl named Hanna Frey who disappeared in Texas in 1991. *Root attacks Denton Weeks and captures him. *Reese and Carter arrive in Bishop, TX to find out more about Root. May 20 *Reese and Carter discover that Hanna Frey had been killed right after she was abducted and that Root is in fact her friend Sam. *Weeks is shot and killed by Root. *Reese tracks down Root and successfully rescues Finch. End of May *Finch suffers from PTSD after the abduction. *Sofia Campos' number is produced by the Machine and Reese poses as her bodyguard to protect her. *Hersh removes an RFID chip from Corwin's body. *Carter runs into Snow at the morgue when she was there to talk to the medical examiner who examined Alicia Corwin's body that had been in cold storage for one week after she was killed. Carter tells Snow that Evans had been found dead in a hotel five weeks ago. *Kara Stanton keeps Snow locked in a storage room and makes him run errands for her. August *The Machine sends Maxine Angelis' number. *The FBI around Agent Donnelly arrests 75 members of HR. August 4 *Maxine receives a phone call from an anonymous source telling her that Christopher Zambrano was the head of HR. *In order to protect her, Reese goes on an orchestrated date with Maxine. August 7 *Simmons meets with Quinn, who is the real head of HR. November November 16 *The Department of Justice is contacted regarding the FBI's decision to indefinitely detain four suspects regarding the "Man in the Suit" investigation. *Following a brief period of imprisonment, Reese encounters his old partner, and Agent Donnelly is murdered. November 17 *Kara Stanton uses Reese and Mark Snow to carry out errands for her, ultimately letting her upload a program set to affect the infrastructure of the United States and potentially the Machine, five months from that point in time. *Both former CIA agents Stanton and Snow are killed in an explosion from Snow's bomb vest. November 19 *The FBI's case regarding the "Man in the Suit" is officially closed with the Bureau believing Mark Snow to be the suspect. *The machine creates Ernest Thornhill. 2013 April April 5 *Cal Beecher is set up by his CI and killed in a shootout orchestrated by HR. April 30 *The virus inside the Machine goes live. May May 1 *Root and Reese are granted with temporary admin power, which expires in 24 hours. May 2 *As of the Team Machine, Root, and Special Counsel arrive in Hanford Nuclear Reservation, they, except Finch, are surprised to see that all the facilities of the Machine are no longer at where is should be. After Finch leaves with his team and Root, Hersh kills everyone else to complete Control's order. *At afternoon, the Machine resumes to send numbers to Finch and the government; it designates Root, who is sent to Stoneridge hospital, as its analog interface. 2014 February February 25 *The Voice's conspiracy is foiled. In response, he calls and threatens Finch. April April 16 *Samaritan goes online. Before then, Root planted modified servers to prevent it from finding seven people, but the Team Machine needs to abandon the Library and become the identities made by the Machine. September September 18 *Finch leads Reese and Shaw to the Subway as their new base to operate. The Machine found the place and told Finch via a paper with multiple misspellings, which can be decoded by books in a library. November November 3 *Jeffrey Blackwell is paroled after serving 12 years in prison. 2015 May May 5 *Samaritan starts a power surge all over the country after knowing the Machine's location (U.S. electrical grid), as a part of The Correction. The Machine is forced to move to an electrical substation in Brooklyn, and she instructs the team to prepare tools and go to the place. May 6 *Before dawn, the Machine apologizes to Finch that she fails. The power surge spreads into the building and the Machine is successfully compressed to The Briefcase in time and goes offline. So the Team Machine takes the Briefcase with fierce resistence surrounded by Samaritan agents. Later, Team Machine gets back to the Subway. They use 300 PlayStation 3 consoles Reese and Root retrieved from to decompress the Machine. July *After equipping with a GPU blades system, the Machine starts to run irrelavent protecol, but it gives out false alarm because it is unstuck in time. Finch tells the Machine about the numbers they saved so the Machine can work properly again. *Blackwell is recruited by Mona as the asset 704 of Samaritan. August * , a person of interest, tries to find out the cause of his brother's death in 2010. Reese makes a white lie to stop Duncan to dig the truth so that CIA wouldn't hunt him down. *Root and Finch receive a malware from a Parcel company associated to Samaritan, and then Root equips it to a laptop so as to figure out a way to defeat Samaritan. September * is missing (later, it is confirmed that she was killed), because her research is regarded as a threat to Samaritan. However, with the help by Root, the copy of her paper is uploaded to 15 online science journals. *Bruce Moran is taken to a safe house where Elias hide; Elias tells him that Fusco, Finch and Reese saved him and tells him not to take revenge on the enemy who did this, but Moran doesn't listen. Bruce Moran mentions that it has been four months after Dominic and Elias' assasination. *Saving , Root successfully sends a message to Shaw, who is kept in a facility of Samaritan, via an infected printer. Afterwards, she plans a trip to Lithuania with . The calendar (only the month) can be briefly seen on Root's screen when she browses the website of Zemaitija National Park. October October 1 *16:15 (UTC+2), Shaw escapes from the facility of Samaritan, and she finds out that the facility is in a prison of Johannesburg, South Africa. *Samaritan attempts to kill and by a lethal flu infection in a hospital; Finch and Reese are also inside. At night, the Machine finds a match to cure the virus and the vaccine is delivered to the hospital by Root. October 2 *(UTC+2) Shaw shoots Jeremy Lambert after he tries to fool her that it was a simulation; as of evening, she finally gets out from the prison and disguises as a soldier and flee in a car. *After the outbreak of the disease, the government recommends people get tested and Samaritan thus is able to access people's DNA samples. November November 4 *The President of the United States becomes the relevant number. In the fund-raiser he attends, Shaw puts the bomb she and Reese found into a fridge, so it can go off without hurting the guests. November 5 *Reese and Shaw stop from assasinating the President, but they are misunderstood as snipers. Joey Durban and Harper Rose, who is later discovered that they and Logan Pierce are another number-rescuing team recuited by the Machine, save both Reese and Shaw. Afterwards, Pierce gives a Finch's photo taken at the road earlier in the day. Unknown time *With the aid of the Machine, Finch steals the computer virus ICE-9 and unleashes it from NSA servers. This causes both the Machine and Samaritan destroy gradually, with side effects - significant collateral damage of global banking system and the Internet systems failure. November 16 *Samaritan bribes come cops, attempting to kill Reese and Fusco, but the cops are shot by snipers. Then, Fusco is taken to the Subway to see the Machine; Finch goes to Federal Reserve to infect air-gapped Samaritan servers. November 17 *Reese sacrifices himself to upload the copy of the Machine to a Russian satellite to destroy the last compressed version of Samaritan. Finch disappeared for a week before he meets Fusco and Reese. The date when Samaritan was destroyed is Tuesday. After a week, the virus is claimed to be contained, and the duplicate of the Machine returns to the Subway and finds Shaw. Notes Timeline